Draco Malfoy's wand
The wand of Draco Malfoy is 10" precisely, Hawthorn wood and with a unicorn hair core. It was described by Mr. Ollivander as "reasonably springy".Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Ch. 24 It was taken from him by Harry Potter in Malfoy Manor in 1998, which would have unforeseen and enormous consequences in Harry's final duel with Lord Voldemort. History in 1992.]] Draco presumably received his wand from Mr. Ollivander in 1991, just prior to his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In 1997, Draco cornered Albus Dumbledore atop the Astronomy Tower, disarming the Headmaster. He was under orders from Lord Voldemort to kill Dumbledore, and had made multiple attempts over the course of the year to do so, terrified for his family's safety.Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince Draco had no idea that by disarming Dumbledore, he became the master of his wand — the Elder Wand, one of the Deathly HallowsDeathly Hallows. He was unable to go through with the murder, and Severus Snape stepped in to kill Dumbledore per their secret plan. In spring of the following year, Draco was home for the Easter holidays when a group of Snatchers led by Fenrir Greyback caught Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley, and brought the three of them and their other prisoners to the Malfoy Manor. In the skirmish that ensued, Draco was disarmed by Harry, who won the wand's allegiance and subsequently used it. Draco's mother gave him her wand to use. disarms Draco and wins his wand]] During the Battle of Hogwarts, Voldemort found that the Elder Wand, otherwise known as the Deathstick or Wand of Destiny, which he had taken from Dumbledore's tomb, was not working as impressively as he had hoped. Believing that this was because Snape had its allegiance after killing Dumbledore, Voldemort had Nagini kill Snape. When he and Harry faced off shortly afterwards, Harry corrected him: since Draco had disarmed Dumbledore, he was the true master of the Elder Wand, not Snape. When Harry disarmed Draco in Malfoy Manor, the Elder Wand's allegiance shifted to him. Thus, when Voldemort tried to use the Killing Curse on Harry, the Elder Wand refused to attack him. The curse backfired, defeating the Dark Lord once and for all. Behind the scenes *In Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Draco comments that his mother was "up the street looking at wands", when talking to Harry Potter in Madam Malkin's. This suggests the possibility that his wand was purchased for Draco by his mother, Narcissa Malfoy, and that it therefore never "chose him". However, it is much more likely Narcissa was simply comparing the wandmakers' craftsmanship and that Draco joined her afterwards and was chosen by his wand, when she had decided from which wand shop they would make their purchase. *Draco's wand wood matches his date of birth in the Celtic tree calendar. However, it is unlikely that this was intentional on J. K. Rowling's part, as she once commented: "I have only used the Celtic assignations for Ron and Hermione... I liked having a hidden connection between Harry, Ron and Hermione’s wands that only I knew about"."Extra Stuff: Wands" at J.K. Rowling's Official Site '' *Draco's wand (aside from having his mother's wand) is one of the few wands in the film adaptations to have the same design throughout all eight films. *In ''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2, Harry snaps the Elder Wand rather than repairing his wand. It is unknown if he kept this wand in place. *In Part 2 of the final film, rather than saying "reasonably springy", Ollivander describes it as "reasonably pliant". *It is unknown if Draco ever got his original wand back. If so, it is unknown if his returned wand would continue to function for him as it had before Harry won it, though it is known that wands retain some loyalty for their initial ownersPotterCast Interviews J.K. Rowling, part two and Hawthorn wands work best with owners of a conflicted natureNewPottermore wand wood info (like Draco, not Harry) so even if Draco didn't win it back it would probably still work fairly well for him. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2'' Notes and references Malfoy, Draco Wand Wand